Terav Phantom's Mining Campaing
Summary In 32,500 B.C. the Omnipotent Zenon Empire began mining worlds, the Bioma System was one of the many systems to be invaded. The campaing was led by Grand Admiral Terav Phantom. Coldarian Space The first planet that Terav Phantom and his fleet encountered was the icy planet of Coldar, before going to the planet, Terav sent his good friend to scout the planet. When the scout's ship entered the planet it was struck by a snow storm and crashed on the Uncharted Plains, as the fleet was not facing the main continent of Coldar, the Continent of Populus. The Zenolian died and his body, and his ship, were covered in snow. Five minutes passed and Terav knew the scout died. He knew that the planet was too dangerous for his men and so Terav's fleet left Coldarian Space, not knowing that the planet had an advanced civilization. Sicca Prime Space The next target was the forest world of Verdant Prime (later renamed Sicca Prime) and it's moon. Terav decided to send a probe to locate any Sentient life, the probe found nothing as the Leonians were forced to live underground because of the mighty Catsaurs. Terav began mining the planet, being warned by his chief scientist, that the planet was going to be hit by a great earthquake if Terav mined the world. The Admiral refused to hear the scientist and followed protocol. Some Zenolians were killed by the Catsaurs, but they were able to drive them off the central mining area. One day after the Zenolians settled on Verdant Prime, the planet suffered many ground quakes and the Zenolians were forced to evacuate the planet, hours after the ground qakes stopped, Terav ordered his chief scientist to bring the Plasma Drill, a prototype not yet tested. The poor scientist yelled at Terav, saying that if he unleashed the Plasma Drill, the planet would be destroyed. Terav then ordered the execution of the chief scientist. The Drill was tested and, Terav made a grave mistake, the drill went off course and hit the planet's core, causing it to explode. Terav lost part of his men, and, surprisingly the planet survived, but some plants, animals and Leonians died. The planet turned in to a desert world. Two years later, the Leonians emerged from underground seeing that the Catsaur's were weaker and that the planet was a desert, the Leonians thanked the misterious gray skinned "gods" who left behind a "monument" (a Zenolian drill with a Zenolian face on it). Carcerian Space After the bad coordinated mission to Verdant Prime, Terav and his fleet went to Carcere, unfortunately the planet was ruled by a goverment, but luckily, the Feroxian Prime Minister accepted the Zenolians well, letting them mine with the slave miners on both Carcere and Carcere II. This was the first successful mission led by Admiral Terav Phantom. Leaving the System Terav and his men stayed on the Bioma System for a few months, the fleet then returned to Zeno, leaving behind one planet they forgot to check: Elaria. Category:Event